O mágico de Springfield
"É só se recostar e deixar cair a trança." (Simpson, Homer) Sequência de Abertura Quadro negro "I will not file frivolous lawsuits." : Eu não vou arquivar processos judiciais frívolos. Piada de sofá Os Simpsons se sentam no sofá, só que um bando de pessoas chegam e sentam em cadeiras na frente deles. Homer pega um pouco da pipoca do cara na frente dele. Sinopse Homer experimenta uma crise de meia-idade quando percebe que com 38 anos de idade não realizou nada de significativo em sua vida. Após ouvir de Lisa que Thomas Edison foi um grande inventor, ele decide se tornar o próximo grande inventor. Enredo Homer fica chocado ao ouvir no rádio que a esperança média de vida para os homens é 76,2 anos, o que faz com que ele perceba que com 38 anos de idade ainda não realizou nada de significativo em sua vida. Quando ele diz isso a Marge e ela informa que sua idade é 39 não 38, Homer entra em uma grave depressão. Para animá-lo sua família decide homenageá-lo e mostrar cenas de grandes feitos em sua vida, como por exemplo, viajar ao espaço, porém, durante a exibição o filme derrete. Homer questiona Bart se foi ele que inventou o projetor e Lisa lhe conta que Thomas Edison é o inventor do projetor de filmes, bem como de muitas outras invenções. Entusiasmado, Homer descobre mais sobre Edison e decide seguir os seus passos. Abandona - mais uma vez - o emprego na usina e decide se tornar um inventor. right|200px Homer começa a trabalhar e desenvolve várias invenções, como um alarme que emite um sinal sonoro a cada três segundos, quando tudo estiver OK, uma espingarda que dispara maquiagem para o rosto das mulheres, um martelo elétrico muito difícil de controlar e uma cadeira reclinável que tem um dispositivo para não precisar interromper sua sessão de TV preferida para ir ao banheiro, mas nenhuma dessas invenções é bem recebida. Sentindo-se abatido sobre a sua incapacidade de inventar algo útil, a sua carreira de inventor é salva quando ele revela que acrescentou duas pernas articuladas a uma cadeira tornando impossível tombar para trás, no entanto, suas esperanças são frustradas quando ele percebe em seu pôster de Edison o seu ídolo sentado no mesmo tipo de cadeira, o que indica que Edison já havia inventado a cadeira anti-queda de Homer. Ao perceber que Edison nunca recebeu crédito público por ter inventado esta cadeira, e que ninguém mais viu as pernas extras na cadeira de Edison, ele sai com Bart e seu martelo elétrico para o Museu Edison, em Nova Jersey, para destruir a cadeira. Curiosidades *"The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace" é uma referência ao apelido de Thomas Edison, "The Wizard of Menlo Park" (O Feiticeiro de Menlo Park); *Thomas Edison não é o inventor da lâmpada elétrica. A primeira fonte luminosa com um filamento capaz de emitir luz visível foi inventada pelo químico inglês Sir Humphry Davy em 1802. Thomas Edison foi primeiro a construir a primeira lâmpada incandescente comercializável em 1879. en:The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace es:The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace fr:La Dernière Invention d'Homer pl:The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace Categoria:episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Artigo sobre episódios Categoria:Artigos sobre episódios